


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 15

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 15

15.

“前面左转，就能看到一个缺口。”米罗晃了晃被拷住的左手，弄出一些动静，“对，就那儿。开进去。”  
司机用眼角瞄了他一眼。虽然弯道接近直角，而前方的树林里也一片漆黑，他却根本没有减速。进入树林以后，唯一的照明只剩下他们自己的车前灯，但从油表盘看来，车速仍然保持在120公里每小时。  
道路越来越颠簸，米罗咂了咂嘴，一半是故意想引起司机的注意，另一半……是因为右胳膊上的伤口疼得越发厉害起来。  
司机根本不理他。  
米罗一点儿也不恼。他微微眯起眼睛，心里暗暗数着数，大约每隔30秒就再咂响嘴唇。声音刚好够让司机在轰鸣的引擎声里听得清楚。  
如此反复了N遍以后，他舔了舔有点发干的嘴唇，不再作声。  
又一个30秒过去，米罗感觉到司机朝他侧过头，但又立刻转回了视线。米罗偷偷地笑了笑，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
“轻度强迫症，嗯？”他一本正经地说，“是不是觉得没听到‘啧’……”他咂了一下嘴唇，“这样一声，心里就有点没着没落的？”  
司机更用力地踩下油门，汽车风驰电掣般穿过幽黑的树林，窄路两边的树枝合着零星雨滴，噼里啪啦地打在车顶和车窗。  
“……不说话你会死吗？”司机的声音低沉冷酷，却意料之外的颇有磁性，甚至可以说很好听，“还是说，你想我现在就干掉你？”  
“那您要怎么去轮渡码头呢？”米罗轻快随意地回应，“虽然您以前显然上过真正的战场，大概也经历过比这险恶一万倍的环境，不过，不是我自吹自擂哦，如果没有我给您指路，您想在1个小时之内到达码头，那绝对是异想天开。”  
他小幅度地抬了抬受伤的右胳膊，“那边，再往左转。”  
司机再次拐了一个急弯，米罗的身体跟着离心力的作用左摇右晃。车子仍然没减速，他不由得吐了吐舌头：  
“后面的路况更差。”他敲了敲副驾驶前面的储物箱，“您最好稍微开慢点。要不然的话，万一压到哪块石头翻出去，或者干脆撞在树上，那咱们可就永远都到不了码头了。”  
司机斜了他一眼，声音冰冷得像车窗外的风雨：“那就是你跟我的命。”  
“……喂喂，”米罗故意提高声音抗议，“先生，您活够本了是您的事，我可还远远没活够呢！”  
司机重新沉默，汽车也仍然保持着飞驰的速度。  
米罗缩了缩脖子，艰难地挪动胳膊，把安全带扣得更紧一些。  
“……所以说，”见司机没有一点儿反驳的意思，他继续自说自话，“您是真的不想活了才‘改行’的吗？PTSD？有点像，不过也不全是……照您的情况看起来，活得这么生无可恋，应该不只是从战场上带回来的问题吧……”  
“……你觉得我现在是哪一行？”司机截住他的话，有些突兀地开口问道。  
“哎？”米罗一愣，随即笑起来，“您吗？当然是拿钱办事的那一行啊。至于具体是什么……职业杀手？雇佣兵？总不会是私家侦探吧？”

###

加隆快速地在米罗那辆惨不忍睹的福特上翻了翻，不出所料地在驾驶位的座椅底下发现了应急医疗包。他从里面找出碘伏和棉签，给撒加简单清理额角的伤口。  
“嘶……”他的哥哥倒抽着凉气，“又是同一边吗……”局长先生的语气有些无奈。  
“是的。”加隆在原本已经有一道伤的地方再次贴上创可贴，然后忍不住笑出声来——米罗留在车里的创可贴上印着的是穿蓝色工装裤、高举香蕉的小黄人。  
“……没别的图案吗？”顶着一排小黄人的国安局局长抬起手，试图把贴在额角的创可贴弄下来，“要不就算了吧？反正已经不流血了。”  
“不行。”加隆像洗牌似的“刷”地翻过所有创可贴，“还有‘咱们裸熊’和‘海底总动员’。”他一本正经地介绍说，“你看看想要哪个？尼莫怎么样？或者熊猫？我觉得这个熊猫不错。”  
“……算了，不用换了。”撒加看着他的弟弟根本就不掩饰的坏笑，很快放弃了抵抗，“去坐船吗？”  
“嗯。”加隆把剩下的创可贴扔回医疗箱。  
“‘嗯’是什么意思？”撒加拍了拍他的肩膀，接过医疗箱单手夹着，准备送回车里，“……你现在想的是我正在想的吗？”  
加隆还没回答，不远的地方忽然传来一声痛苦的呻吟。两人同时抬头看去，发现是刚才被打中的那个代号“女王”的佣兵。她捂着流血的腹部，正奋力爬向掉落在附近的枪。  
加隆立刻抢步上前，踢开了那支武器，然后踩住了她的右手手腕。  
“别动。”他冷声说，“否则别怪我不客气。”  
“……杀了我吧。”“女王”喘息着说。  
“我不杀女人。”加隆耸耸肩膀，“要不然刚才你就已经死了。”  
“你们的雇主是谁？”撒加跟过来，将医疗箱放在“女王”身边，单手翻找着里面的纱布和药棉。  
“……我来吧。”加隆翻了个白眼，把撒加往一边挤了挤，“你把那边的AK捡起来，盯着点周围的动静。”  
“……我说……就这么指使你受伤的哥哥真的好么？”

###

“……喂，”米罗再次出声引起司机的注意，“前面，再往右。”  
司机几不可见地点了点头，猛地往右打了方向盘。米罗的脑袋磕在车窗上，他夸张地大叫了一声。  
“即使不拿自己的命当回事，您也真够敢开的……”他半调侃地吐槽了一句，然后忽然收起调笑的语气，语速很快地问道：“所以，您失去的是……战友？朋友？还是……爱人？”  
“……你说什么？”司机似乎怔了一下，下意识地反问道。  
“您的状态和反应。”米罗看着司机严肃冷漠的侧脸，“起初我以为是从战场回来的PTSD，后来又觉得不太像，反而更像是……失去了什么人。您……”他从染血的白大褂口袋里抽出右手，有些费力地稍微举高，小幅度地挥了挥，好像要挡住司机瞬间投过来的匕首般凌厉的目光，嘴里的分析却没停，“估计您也听心理医生说过吧，悲伤分为五个阶段什么的……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“您现在的状态就基本属于第二个阶……”  
司机的开车速度丝毫不减，右手捞起枪对准米罗：  
“再说一遍，闭嘴。你们这些人的废话，我早就已经听够了。”  
“……OK，OK，”米罗把左手也举了起来，左手腕因为手铐的束缚弯出不自然的弧度，“我闭嘴。”他伸出一根手指点了点，“您注意看路啊……再往前，大概300米吧，有片比较稀疏的灌木丛，直接穿出去，就能看见码头……”  
灌木丛虽然稀疏，但根本没有任何现成的通路。不过，码头的探照灯光已经隐约可以看见，所以司机总算勉强降低了车速。  
“马上就到了……”米罗像是松了一口气似的说，“您开得可真够快的，应该只用了……40几分钟？”见司机不说话，他又试探性地道：  
“既然到了，您是不是可以放我走了？”  
“你今晚到底有没有见过加隆·杰米尼？”司机忽然再次问道。  
“……哎？”米罗很惊讶似的摇了摇头，“刚才在诊所我就已经跟您说过，我只认识一个姓杰米尼的男人。不知道您要找的这个加隆·杰米尼，和现任的国安局长撒加·杰米尼有没有什么关系？”  
“油嘴滑舌的家伙……你以为自己很了解我是吗？”司机皱着眉冷冷道，同时举起了手里的枪，“你说的话，我连一个字都不相信。”眼看他就要开枪，不远处却抢先传来一阵激烈的枪声，听起来竟是火力强劲的俄制武器。数次命悬一线磨练出的本能反应让司机立刻伏低了身体。就在这时，米罗忽然张开右手，用力按向白大褂的口袋。只听轻微的“噗嗤”一声，一股奇特的味道在车内的狭小空间迅速扩散开来。司机马上将枪口抬高，对准米罗毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。虽然距离极近，但由于眼前瞬间变得模糊，那颗子弹堪堪擦着米罗的侧脸飞过，射穿了车窗。司机还要再次射击，手腕却难以继续支持手枪的重量。他的手很快垂落下去，枪也掉在驾驶位和副驾驶位中间的空档处。  
米罗动作极快地从司机身上摸出钥匙，打开手铐跳下车。他用力关好车门，胸口剧烈起伏，不由自主地深深呼吸了好几口车外漂浮着火药味的空气，  
“唔……”死里逃生的兽医先生揉着自己淤血的手腕，矮身钻进旁边灌木丛，“真是好险……”

###

加隆用纱布包住药棉，叠了好几层，用力按住“女王”腹部冒血的枪伤，敷料很快就全部被血浸透。  
“……我不会……领你的情……”“女王”用暗紫色的眼睛盯着加隆，声音微弱地说。  
“我也用不着你领情。”加隆撇撇嘴，看起来很认真地打量着“女王”的面孔，直到撒加轻轻咳嗽一声，话里有话地说：  
“你认识她？”  
加隆用绷带把“女王”的伤口绑紧，站起身来，拈起一块纱布擦了擦手上的血，似笑非笑地瞥了一眼兄长：  
“我的确看她眼熟。怎么？吃醋了吗？”  
他不再去看地上的伤者，径自走到撒加身边，凑近他的耳朵：  
“我不光看她眼熟，还猜得出她在听谁的命令行事。那个人……”他故意拉长声调，笑道，“跟我可是‘老交情’了。”  
“所以呢？”撒加不动声色地挑了挑眉梢，面沉似水地问，“你要在这儿等着跟他‘相会’？”他低头看了看表，语气平静得如同单纯陈述事实：“坐轮渡需要三小时五十分钟，从阿姆斯特丹到海牙大约一个半小时车程。现在还不到两点，看起来……你就算等下一趟也完全来得及。”  
“既然都这么说了……”加隆仍然满不在乎似的轻笑，“那我恭敬不如从命！反正时间也来得及，我还真有点儿想再会一会他。”他走向福特车，从后座底下翻出两把枪，“不过，我得先去把码头上收拾收拾，再去控制室把这能晃瞎眼的灯转到别处去。”他往自己身后别了一把枪，接着快步走到撒加身后，胸口几乎碰触到对方的后背。  
“……这个你拿着。”他附在撒加耳后说，将另一把枪贴着撒加的后腰插进腰带，“拜托你多加小心，亲爱的局长哥哥。刚才我的小心脏差点就被你吓爆了。”  
撒加半侧过头看着弟弟，他的蓝眼睛里有一丝微妙的笑意，语气却冷冰冰的：“……你 活 该。”  
“……好吧，算我活该。”加隆往前凑了半步，在兄长的嘴唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水的轻吻，“对了，你要不要给斯考皮翁的诊所打个电话？要是那小子遇上大麻烦……我们恐怕真得重新安排行程了。”

“……哇哦！”他的话音没落，灌木丛里就传来惊喜掺杂的叫声，“加隆哥，原来你这么关心我！啊啊啊，好！感！动！”  
米罗·斯考皮翁带着那招牌式的无畏笑容，从那里钻了出来。

 

TBC


End file.
